The Fight to Keep Going
by Glassplant
Summary: When balance is created the idea that one side may fall and be forever gone is something that is often thought about, but people never seem to remember that it is something that could happen. With possibly deadly consequences, like a hidden ticking time bomb. This involves Alternate Universe characters, a lot of them. Error!sans rocks.
1. Prolog

**Glassplant:** **well, this is not something I normally do... but when I was inspired to write this by some stories I had been reading harrish6 I kind of realized that for this particular Fic to make sense with that is happening to the destroyer of worlds... well a bit of background is needed. so here we are, a prolog to what is to come.**

* * *

 ** _The multiverse is an expansive place filled with worlds upon worlds upon worlds. Constantly gaining new worlds thanks to its ever-inspired creator. But on the other side of this ever expansion in worlds is the half working to keep the multiverse in balance through the annihilation of worlds that have no true purpose or are just plain weird. A thank less job that no one sees just how important it is to keep the multiverse alive. One that the multiverse knew was important the day it brought the creator into being so it took one of the creators earliest long forgotten (not counting the first worlds the multiverse created themselves) worlds and took the sans from the world and threw them into the Anti-void before destroying the world. Time passed differently in the Anti-void as the multiverse It's self, with what remained of their power from creating the first few worlds and their creator, set about changing the unconscious sans into what they needed to keep the balance._**

 ** _In the end, they didn't know the full extent of what they had done to their destroyer and they didn't have enough power to release the destroyer from the Anti-void. So, he was forced to remain their going insane for what could have been years trying to escape, but getting no were. As this went on the creator continued to create new worlds upon worlds. Expanding and expanding till the multiverse started to reach its limits. It was then that the Destroyer finally found his way free. Mind once again clear of the insanity that had passed through his body with panic instead traversing his system as he felt how stretched the multiverse was from the creator. Fear of the imitate collapse of the only place he knew as his home by this point lead him to act fast. Quickly the destroyer went about the multiverse destroying worlds that had no purpose to their existence and removed them to make space for more._**

 ** _This though lead to him getting on the bad side of the creator with him not having time to explain his reasons for doing this. Not that it truly mattered to the creator, all he knew was that the destroyer was terminating his creations and he didn't like that. So, he told his creations and they didn't like it either, or in most cases they didn't like it either. Some have no clue that he even exists because the creator refused to pull them into the fray, but one decided to listen to the destroyer's words and came to understand exactly how important what they were was and joined him as an ally and friend._**

 ** _No one knew through about the time bomb that had been left in the destroyer and its implications if the bomb goes off._**

* * *

 **Glassplant: and here we go. if you are one of the people who is looking forward to this I will stay, I am in no way a fast writer or a consistent one so you may not see something for a while. I'm only about possibly half way through chapter one and I have no clue how long I am going to make it. so, tell me what you think in the comments, I love reading them. till next time, Peace.**


	2. Chapter 1: When a Friend Begins to Worry

**Glassplant: Well when you have an idea you are going to go about writing and I just finished the first chapter of this to put it out there now that it is done. Story start.**

* * *

The multiverse is a strange place were worlds upon world exist in a constant back and forth balance. The destroyer destroying and the creator creating. Though this balance was a constant battle back and forth between "good" and "evil" there were "calms in the storm" when neither was actively pushing to keep the balance. When both were just licking their wounds and trying to recover from days upon days strait of just doing their job. One such member of the balance was lying on the couch in a barely lit room of a castle that existed in what was now a night filled world with one of his arms over his sockets.

Through a side door a skeleton clad in a purple tunic and ink black leggings with a golden crown with a crescent moon embedded into it as black tendrils of what seemed like shadows flowed from his back entered the room and looked over to the skeleton lying on the couch. Said skeleton had black, yellow, and red bones laden with cracks and brakes that were slowly healing wearing a plain red T-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts with blue stripes. Close by a pair of black slippers were lying on the floor while a jacket that possessed a gradient that changed from blue to black was lying on one of the couches arm rests.

"Hey Error," the purple clad skeleton said to the black boned skeleton on the couch as he moved to sit on the other couch in the room "You feeling any better?"

The black skeleton, Error, replied simply with "Go away Nightmare."

With a snort the skeleton clad in a purple tunic, Nightmare, adjusted himself to be lounging on the couch before saying "I guess that's a no."

Error removed his arm from over his sockets as he glared over at Nightmare before saying "Shut up."

Nightmare gave a snort at the comment before saying "bad couple of days?"

Error huffed in annoyance, but deciding that Nightmare wasn't going to be quiet any more till he told him exactly what has been happening. He had been silent earlier when Error had come in completely wrecked with quite a few new bruises and scrapes to add to his list of recurring pain. That and he was limping due to his broken fibula. He even stayed quiet as Error had collapsed on one of his couches before grabbing one the first aid kits he now kept throughout his home, since this had become a fairly common occurrence since they became friends, and set about treating the major injuries with the addition of some magic to speed up the healing prosses. After that he left Error to get some rest as he went to take a shower and change so that he wasn't covered in the gunk he was normally covered in to be more comfortable as well as to make Error more comfortable since the gunk reminded him of the paint the creator, Ink, often used in their battles.

"I had to destroy thirty-eight AU's just to barely keep up with Ink, and I'm still behind him by two bloody AU's, and during the entire week long killing spree I got zero hours sleep and had five close encounters with Inky." Error said getting a snort from Nightmare at the creator's newest nickname "That and in addition to Ink getting me good in the last battle of the week and braking my fibula in half…" after a glare from Nightmare, Error added "again… the throbbing pain is back."

A frown passed over Nightmare's feature as he asked "Is it as bad as last time?"

At this point Nightmare was fairly use to hearing Error complain about some form of pain, usually because it slowed down his "path of destruction" as Error had remarked Ink calling his work to keep the multiverse from blowing up, but as of late a different type of pain that actually wasn't linked to any injury the two could find had started popping up. Error had said he had been felling the throbbing for a while, but he was so use to the pain that covered his body due to the battles that usually took place between him and Ink that always left the two of them injured that he hadn't really noticed the new pain in the beginning. Even when it had initially started getting worse Error had been able to ignore the throbbing pain for a while, at least till recently. As of their last few meetings it had been getting bad. So intense that last time they had met up Error had come to Nightmare's castle an hour before their normal meeting time and had curled up in a corner for said hour crying from how bad it was till Nightmare found him there.

Nightmare hoped it wasn't going to get that bad again, seeing Error like that considering that he normally only showed a bit of annoyance at any form of pain was disturbing. It didn't help that nothing that Nightmare had done to relieve the pain seemed to help all that much.

Nightmare was quickly pulled out or his thoughts as Error replied to the question with "If it was do you think I would have come and lied down on the couch or be talking to you right now?"

Nightmare snorted gaining a bit of a smile at the comment as he let himself relax for the moment before replying "no, I guess not." after a second though the frown came back over his features as he asked "but the pain is still coming back?"

Error just let his arm cover his eyes again as he answered with a simple "yeah."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes seemingly just enjoying each other's company before Error broke the silence asking "so, how are things going for you?"

Nightmare gave a bit of a laugh at the weak attempt at restarting the conversation on a completely different subject, but relented to the subject change and replied with "oh, you know same old stuff. Distracting Ink, fighting Dream, trying not to worry about the prospect of my best friend being killed by the creator of almost every world in the multiverse."

"Hey!" Error said in false shock "I am not that bad! I haven't been close to dying once!"

"What about the time Ink bashed in your skull?" Nightmare shot back with a smirk on his face.

Error replied back with a good bit of theatrics "It didn't even hurt and we eventually got all the pieces back in place! It healed up perfectly fine!" in the end though Error couldn't keep up the theatrics and ended up laughing through the last few words before Nightmare joined him.

The two of them had long ago decided that Error's battles with Ink by no chance would be end the destroyer of worlds. Ink just didn't have the desire to kill anyone including the person that caused him so much grief. Sure Ink gave Error a few nasty injuries, most of witch Error repaid the creator with to a similar degree, but it was never any think Error couldn't heal from. By this point it had become a bit of a running joke between the two of them to reference the nonexistent chance of Error dying to Ink.

After a few minutes of laughter the two calmed down before Nightmare gets up asking "you want me to take care of two AUs while you rest here so your caught up?"

A sigh escaped Error as he looked Nightmare before he replied "Sure, might as well since I am assuming you are not going to let me get up till at least tomorrow."

Smiling Nightmare said "not a chance, you would somehow rebreak your leg the moment you got up. Now hand them over."

A snort escaped Error at the comment before he reached back into his jacket pocket and pulled out two orbs of what looked to be pure destructive magic wrapped in blue strings to keep it contained. Error had long ago figured out that there was a way to contain the last bit of destructive energy necessary to destroy an AU and had started keeping a few around for the times when he was to exhausted to draw forth the necessary energy to eliminate the last part of an AU.

As Error lifted his hand up offering the items he asked "you remember how to use these right?"

Nightmare snorted as he took the offered destructive energy replying "drop it in the judgement hall after I've gotten the human's soul and killed off all monsters in the AU and get out of there as fast as I can."

Error gave him a bit of a glare as he said "And?"

Nightmare just rolled his eyes replying "And don't drop them before that point or the AU has a chance of being reset."

Error gave a nod of approval as he let his hand drop down to lay on his sternum before saying "good."

Nightmare gave a bit of a laugh at how cautious Error was with his annihilation of worlds before asking "any specific worlds you want me to go after?"

Error spent a minute thinking about what worlds need destruction before saying with a shrug "maybe go after a Yarntale and Gingertale."

A laugh escaped Nightmare at the answer as he knew exactly why Error wanted him to go after those worlds in particular and voiced his suspicion by asking "do you want me to get you some yarn and get us some chocolate cookies while I'm destroying the worlds?"

Nightmare could only laugh as he saw stars enter Error's eyes at the prospect of gaining some of those items and then nod very quickly. Once Nightmare regained control of himself he replies a bit out of breath "all right, I'll get some while I'm there. Not like they are going to miss them."

After he turned away and Error let his head turn to look at the ceiling Nightmare stopped in his tracks as he let the gunk recover his body before saying in his now distorted voice "hey, Error."

Error turned back to look at Nightmare cringing a little at the tar like substance that was now covering the other's body before asking "yeah?"

Nightmare turned his head back a bit to look at Error before saying "promise me if it gets as bad as it did again you'll call me and go see a doctor about this."

Error twitched slightly at the prospect, Nightmare knew he hated making promises much less the prospect of going to a world to get examined were it was likely he would get attacked for what he had to do, but for Nightmare he would make an exception. "yeah, all right."

With that Nightmare opened a portal and exited into the rest multiverse as Error returned his gaze to the ceiling as he thought about how he hoped that the pain never got that bad again so that he didn't have to fulfill that promise. Not knowing that that promise was going to be enacted fairly soon.

* * *

 **Glassplant: and here we are at the end. I hope you like what you see because I hope to make more. bye.**


	3. Chapter 2: Something Goes Wrong

**Glassplant: ... this wasn't my original idea for how the chapter was going to go, but I think it needed to happen to make sense of exactly Error got to the point of needing to go to the doctor as well as fleshing out Error's "normal" live and his relationship with Nightmare a bit more. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Error spent most of his time since he left Nightmare's home bouncing between worlds destroying them as quick as he could to keep up with Inks new creation spree as best as he could. He hadn't thought Ink would be up and about this quickly, but he had a job to do to keep the balance so he just kept going even with the partial fracture still visible on his leg and having said fracture stinging like hell. And right now he didn't have any time to rest even though he was extremely tired and had his vision fading in and out at some points while he was destroying some AU's.

Yet he persevered through it all. Through the killing off monsters, the destruction of worlds, and the battle for control with Ink, he persevered.

Right now he was dealing with one very grumpy creator. Paint was flying as Error dogged with the help of his strings. His magic quickly materialized his gaster-blasters off to the side of Ink and fired off, but Ink was quick to dodge with a few summersaults backwards. Afterwards Ink used his over sized paint brush to create a line of paint brushes which he quickly sent flying Error's way. Error quickly brought up a wall with his strings and stopped the paint brushes in their tracks and let them fall to the ground of the half empty AU. Quickly Error sent any and all undamaged strings from the impromptu to wall at Ink, but they were quickly destroyed by a slash of paint by Inks paint brush. The paint slash didn't stop its path though and kept going towards Error forcing him to bend awkwardly to doge without losing his footing or the help of his still repairing strings.

It was after subjecting himself to the awkward, horrible, position to doge the attack that he felt an excruciating pain cover his body almost sending him to the ground with a screech of pain, but he gritted his teeth he keep himself quiet. He could not show weakness at the moment he needed to keep up the front that he was still fine or Ink would start bearing down on him like there was no tomorrow and leave him in a state where he would not be able to do his job for a few months if Nightmare had any say in the matter.

Even as the pain throbbed through his system Error looked for a way to use the terrain to make a clean get away. Currently the two were within the waterfall area of Storyfell, the flowing clear waters and shining crystals above were in great contrast to the dust covered paths and grasses that traversed the area something that hadn't been changed in the slightest by his annihilation of all the beings that lived in the underground. Nothing around the area initially caught his eye as a good escape route, but as he took a second look he noticed something that was just what he needed. Right above the two of them mostly hidden by the light produced by the crystals was a crack in the ceiling leaking dust and sand. A perfect impromptu smoke screen, and he had just the thing he needed to break in open.

With a swift motion he called up his gaster-blasters again and sent them shooting at Ink forcing the creator to dodge his attacks or risk getting injured. As Ink dogged the blasts of pure energy Error grabbed one of the discarded paint brush projectiles, hissing a bit as the ink the brush was made of burned away at his bones, and quickly threw it at high speeds at the cracks. Before Ink even got a chance to attack again the brush hit its mark and caused the area around the crack to reach its limit and break apart sending a cloud of sand and dust down over the two obscuring them from each other's view. Error took his now presented chance to escape to open a portal beneath his feet and allowed himself to fall through into the Anti-void leaving behind a very annoyed and sandy Ink in Storyfell.

Error didn't end up in much better shape though as he and at least a pound of dust and sand crashed down into the Anti-void hard. The crash didn't really register to Error though as the throbbing pain that had started in Storyfell intensified to levels that were even unbearable to him. He curled up there on his side as the intense pain continued mentally begging for it to stop, as time went on though the pain didn't lessen and he started crying from how bad the pain was.

He didn't know how long it took for the pain to finally decrease to more manageable levels, but it was long enough that the fallen sand and dust from Storyfell had time to have either settled onto him or disappeared into the expansive of the Anti-void. Slowly Error pushed himself into a seated position sending sand and dust flying again, excluding the dust and sand that was stuck to his clothes and tear stained face. Numbly he pulled out the inter-dimensional cell phone that Nightmare had basically forced him to have after he hadn't shown up for three month to their weekly meetings worrying Nightmare to near death and causing him to search through the entire multiverse for him. Nightmare hadn't been exactly happy with Ink when he found Error basically zombie like as he worked through destroying worlds trying to keep up with Ink's current creation spree. Nightmare had quickly stopped Error at that point with the one moment of stillness finally causing Error to pass out.

Error didn't really remember anything after killing the four hundredth-ish AU in a row, he kind of lost track by that point, and all he really remembered before passing out was seeing a ton of souls dusted before having Nightmare grab him and turn him to look at him planning to say something before he lost consciousness. He didn't wake up for an entire week after that, if Nightmare was right, and spent another week after that stuck in Nightmare's castle under Nightmare's direct orders to rest and regain his strength. He still had no clue how Nightmare kept Ink distracted for that entire time, but at some point during the week Nightmare had gotten him the phone from somewhere and explicitly told him that if he didn't get his call answered if it had been a week and Error hadn't shown up to their meeting them he was coming to find him and he was dragging Error back to his castle, he didn't care if Error was in the middle of destroying an AU or fighting Ink he was going to drag him back to the castle.

Slowly he opened his contacts and tried to remember witch contact of the two was Nightmare's and which was Blue's, now was not the time to accidentally call the sweet and kind Sans from Underswap. After a few minutes he figured it out and called the contact putting the phone to his "ear" as waited for the call to go through.

After two rings he heard the click that signified that the call had been picked up before hearing Nightmare say "hello?"

Error sighed a bit as he heard his friend on the line before saying "Hey Nightmare… can you come pick me up?"

Silence was what greeted him for a few minutes before he heard Nightmare ask "From were?"

Error almost snorted at the fact that Nightmare wasn't asking questions but he didn't as he realized that Nightmare probably heard the pain and fatigue in his voice. He didn't take long to reply as he said "The Anti-void."

After a second Error heard shuffling akin to if someone was just getting out of bed, most likely Nightmare had been asleep doing his job and fighting his brother Dream in the "Dream realm" better known as the plain of existence were people's minds went when they slept since they still hadn't thought of a better name for it that didn't involve Nightmare's brother's name, before Nightmare said "I'll be there in a few minutes."

With that the call ended and Error put away his phone as he let himself stare into the place he called his home and work place for a long time. Looking around initially you wouldn't think there was anything at all in this place except the pure white, silent, expanse that seemingly made up this place but a closer look revealed that in the expanse above a crisscross of blue strings that had not just souls captured in it but also a good few puppets and souvenirs he had grabbed from AU's he had to kill off. For the most part though it was souls that traversed the color and size spectrum as well as a few even being in different shapes then the normal souls. Personally Error enjoyed the look of one soul that looked like a bouquet of colorful flowers from one of the Gardentales.

After a few minutes Error was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a portal opening and turned to see Nightmare, without the tar like substance that he normally let cover his body when he was about to fight, exiting a black rimed portal. Nightmare didn't ask any questions as he helped Error to his feet and instead seemed to be waiting for Error to explain why he needed him to pick him up, though he probably had a guess from the sand highlighted tear tracks. Error Answered the unasked question though with "The pain got that bad again."

Error watches as Nightmare's features went to shocked then worried before turning neutral as he said "You are going to a doctor then, but not right now. Right now, you need to get all of that sand off of you as well as to get some rest, you look like you just spent five days running then got caught in a sand storm."

Error gave a tired chuckle at the comparison before saying "Yeah, I kind of did." Before Nightmare lead him through a new portal into to the castle.

The portal dropped the two off in one of the castles many corridors onto the muted blue rug that covered the gray tiled flooring. After landing Nightmare was quick to grab Error's arm and start leading him through the castle. Error didn't make any comment at basically being dragged around because he had no clue on navigating Nightmare's castle. Sure he basically lived in this castle for a few years now but he was no good at getting around the place. He had once gotten lost in here after trying to find the kitchen when he was staying overnight during one of his first few visits after he and Nightmare had become friends and ended up in one of the towers and kept ending up back in said tower when he tried a few different paths to get back to somewhere more familiar. He had to wait till morning when Nightmare had noticed he was missing and found him in the tower to finally get anywhere beside the blasted tower. The problem never got any better after that, he always ended up getting stuck in some random room even after Nightmare had given him not only another tour but also a map of the place. Neither of them was at all sure how this kept happening, but both of them had given up on the idea of it at this point and decided that Error was better off just being guided around by Nightmare and that he should not try to get around himself.

After a few turns Nightmare opened one of the doors to reveal a sky blue tiled bathroom equip with a shower as well as a separate jacuzzi bath tub. On one of the walls next to a full-length mirror was a towel rack. Upon opening the door Nightmare let go of Error and gave him a light push into the room as he said "go get yourself cleaned, just leave your cloths on the floor, I'm going to go get you something to sleep in."

With that Nightmare closed the door and left to gather Error some night clothes. He didn't mind doing this in the slightest, especially after learning after one of the first meet ups with Error that Error actually didn't own any other clothes then the ones he normally wore, then again it kind of made sense when he realized that Error was usually extremally busy and barely had time to eat much less buy or change cloth. Error had even gone on month long killing sprees just to keep up with his counterpart to keep the multiverse alive. Besides Error was his friend, the least he could do was loan his friend a change of clothes, even if he was going to have a bit of fun with Error by what he gave him.

Error only sighed as the door closed before he started getting undressed dumping the sand cover clothes on floor as well as removing his slippers and leaving them by the pile before entering the shower. For a bit after turning on the water Error just stood their letting the heated water run over his body and dull all the pain that usually covered his body including the new addition of the ink burn on his hand. He didn't stay like that for long though as he felt the dust and sand still on him get stuck in his joints. With a few mumbles of annoyance he grabbed the nearby bar of soap and started cleaning himself up, mentally thanking the multiverse that he wasn't having to bath in a waterfall like he use to before he and Nightmare became friends, by no means was that fun and it didn't do to much to actually get him clean.

After he cleaned off all the soap Error turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, not caring that he was dripping water, and walked over to the towel rack grabbing a towel off it and started drying himself off. Absentmindedly Error let himself look in the mirror at his uncovered body noting all the still healing and healed over wounds that traversed his body. Some were just simple cuts and scratches that had happened when he had just barely dogged an attack, missing most of it but barely getting hit, others looked like holes or slashes in the bone from when random attacks from other monsters besides Ink that he had to battle had managed to hit and do damage to him. The most prominent were the burns that were on any areas that were not normally covered by his clothes. All of those wounds were caused by Ink and his blasted paint and were fairly slow to heal, usually taking on upwards to a few months to heal in most cases. Though he didn't usually notice them much like most pain so he often forgot he had them.

Error was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the door open causing him to turn his head and look and see who it was, not bothering to cover himself up. Upon turning he saw Nightmare at the door carrying a bundle of cloths showing no indication of being bothered by seeing the other unclothed, modesty was something the both of them had long ago gotten rid of with each other albeit for different reasons.

Nightmare waisted no time and threw the bundle of cloths at Error who just dropped the towel and caught the clothes without batting an eye as Nightmare said "change into these."

Without a thought Error put on the night clothes and once he looked at himself in the mirror after he had gotten them on could only laugh at what he saw. He was wearing a fairly common long sleeve, button up, white, top and a pair of white pajama pants. What really got him laughing was the fact that it for some unknown reason it looked like it had paint splats on it. After a second Error could also hear Nightmare cracking up as he said "you look like Ink when he's in the middle of creating a new AU!"

Error could only nod in agreement as he continued laughing.

After a bit the two finally got ahold of themselves and left the bathroom with Nightmare in the lead finally taking Error to a guest bed room and directing him inside, after which he said he had some work to do to get Error set up for tomorrow before he exited the room and closed the door behind him. As soon as Nightmare was gone Error gave a sigh and plopped down on the bed. Error wasn't really excited to be going to see a doctor, no matter if it was for a good reason or not, but he had promised to go see a doctor if the pain spiked up that bad again and he was going to keep his promise. With that Error got under the covers and let himself fall asleep as thoughts of what could possible happen, mostly bad, passed through his head.

* * *

 **Glassplant: And there we go, chapter two. Hope you guys like it. If you did leave a comment below telling me what you think, I love to read them. see you next time when I got another chapter of this ready.**


	4. Chapter 3: On the Road to an Answer

**Glassplant: ... I am normally not this consistent with my updates... I have just been having a fairly good luck street with writing lately. Don't expect this forever. On with the show!**

* * *

Error was slow to exit the portal Nightmare had opened for him, since he was still fairly low on magic, as he checked right and left to make sure there was no one around to see him exit the portal. Once he was sure he was alone he exited the portal and checked to make sure the hood of his borrowed jacket was up and hiding his face from view. He wasn't entirely happy that he was having to do this in clothes that were not his own, but he had to agree with Nightmare that the dark green jacket and light gray sweat pants as well as the black boots were probably a much better set of cloths to keep himself hidden then his own cloths would be. So with a bit of annoyance Error stuffed his hands into the jacket pockets as he started heading towards the Hotland area of Medictale.

Error kept his head down as he heard monsters up ahead, while this wasn't one of the more violent AU that didn't mean that it wasn't one were fighting didn't happen. This AU was interesting in the fact that the lab that inhabited a large portion of Hotland wasn't just strictly a science lab, a majority of the structure had been turned into a hospital with the rest of the science staff that had once been in the lab having moved their work into the Core just encase something in their project went wrong. Another oddity of the world was the presence of many human based illnesses that were present in monster kind as well as the fact that those illnesses couldn't be healed with monster magic, causing a need for medical doctors instead of just healers within this world.

Ignoring the monsters Error kept walking and passed the border between Waterfall and Hotland before easily traversing the steam jump puzzles, happy that though things have changed in this world some things remained constant. After a few minutes though Error arrived at the door to the "hospital" as it was called here instead of the lab like it was called in other worlds. His nerves started getting the better of him as he stood in front of the building, sure he knew that Nightmare had set everything up so that nothing should go wrong even though he couldn't accompany Error since someone had to keep Ink distracted while Error was unavailable, he was just to worried about all the possible things that could go wrong. Like if Ink was here already for some reason and saw him or someone recognized him and started calling bloody murder. But Error couldn't back out now, he had promised Nightmare he would do this and he was already here, so with a deep breath Error entered the building.

Error wasn't sure what to expect when he entered the building, maybe to walk into a hallway filled with cots with sick monsters lying on them in pain like in Infectiontale, but he wasn't expecting a white room with a bunch of monsters waiting in chairs while off on one of the walls, in addition to a door into the rest of the building, was a reception desk like he saw in the MTT hotels. Error spent a moment trying to figure out exactly what he had to do before deciding to go up to the reception and say "um, hello. I'm here to see a doctor…" he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it before cringed a bit as he relies who exactly it was before saying "Sans."

Many people seemed to stop what they were doing and stare at him in shock causing Error to cringe at all the sudden attention before the receptionist pulled his attention away from the stares by asking in just as much shock as the others "Name?"

Error forced himself to relax a bit so as to not give himself away before saying the name Nightmare had said he put his appointment under "Program."

The receptionist quickly typed the name into their database before seemingly gaining a look of shock at whatever they found before saying with a bit of a stutter "r-right, um… just go sit for a b-bit and wait till your name is called."

Error did as he was told and sat in a chair as panic starting to set in when he noticed that the other monsters in the room were still gawking at him. He hadn't been this freaked out since he had accidentally kidnapped Blue.

In his defense he didn't really remember doing it, he had been going on four months without sleep when it happened and had somehow remembered to answer his phone and talk to Nightmare whenever he called. Error had somehow ended up in the original Underswap in the barely conscious state he was in by that point and set about destroying the world, first grabbing the human's soul then setting about killing all the monsters in the underground. For some reason Error would probably never know his sleep deprived mind had decided to spare the kind Sans and instead decided to drag him around with him till he reached the Judgment Hall where he set about killing the world's Papyrus. By that point Error barely had the strength to fight the Papyrus and had gotten hit with more than enough attacks that even his sleep idled mind knew that trying to keep fighting would be pointless and decided to give up for now and come back and finish the AU later. With that Error had opened up a portal and left with the human soul dragging Blue along with him.

Error went about what he normally did when he destroyed a universe, even though the job wasn't done, and stung the soul up with the others in the Anti-void before finally passing out leaving blue standing there in complete and utter confusion. Error later learned that he had passes out for an entire two weeks and that Nightmare had only found out about it after Blue had answered the phone when it started ringing within the first week of him being passing out. Error latter woke up in nightmare's castle and after Nightmare found he was awake introduced him to blue who seemed very interested in becoming his friend, though Error no clue in the world why. After meeting Blue though Error figured out what he had done and in a panic had quickly opened a portal into the Anti-void and started trying to figure out which one of the thousands of souls was the one that belonged to Blue's Chara.

Nightmare dragged him back an hour later and Error spent almost three hours in front of Blue in Nightmare's castle berating himself for doing something so stupid as destroying an original AU as well as apologizing to Blue for his screw up. Sure destroying worlds was his job, but there were worlds that shouldn't be destroyed because they didn't need to be. The best example is Blue's AU The first of its kind and could show any and all possibilities the universes type could have without the need for the hundreds of copies that Ink made any ways. So destroying it left a dark feeling in his soul, yet somehow Blue forgave him. After a few days of searching Error finally found the Underswap soul and returned it and Blue to their proper AU and quickly left being chased by the worlds Papyrus, but not before Blue somehow convinced Nightmare to upgrade his phone to take interdimensional calls and adding his phone number to Error's phone.

Error was quickly pulled out of his reminiscing though as he heard "Mr. Program?" be called causing his head to shoot up and look around to see a nurse at the door that lead deeper into the building.

The nurse gave him a bit of a smile as they said "please follow me sir."

Error quickly got up, ignoring the other people still in the waiting room, and followed the nurse beyond the door and past a few exam rooms with Monsters getting check-ups. Eventually the nurse leads Error to a room and opened the door saying "just wait in here for Doctor Sans please. He will be here shortly."

Error complied and sat on one of the chairs in the exam room as the nurse closed the door and went about their business. After a few minutes of waiting Error heard the taping of heeled shoes heading towards the door of the room he was currently in. After a few seconds the door opened revealing a skeleton in light blue scrubs and a white lab coat wearing a pair of brown slip on shoes looking at a clip board as he complained to himself "I told them to call me the minute that you got here, but no. They decided to wait till after the completely unimportant meeting."

Error could only watch the world's Sans as he pulled out a plethora of different items from the cabinets that inhabited the room before finally putting down the clip board and saying "Alright Error, let's get started. We're probably going to be at this for a while since you have never been to a doctor before, so we are going to have to do a lot of stuff before we can even begin to try and figure out what is going on."

Shock was all that Error felt as the worlds Sans talked before he stammered out "But I… Sans how did… Why are you not…" With his mind so confused that he couldn't get out an actual question.

Medictale Sans rolled his eyes at the question attempt before saying "Just call me Doc, it will make things a whole lot easier for the both of us. Your friend Nightmare set the appointment up remember, do you really think he would set up a doctors appointment for you with some random doctor? No, he called up the doctor he goes to for himself and while I might not like what you have to do for the multiverse I know it is crucial for things to keep going as they should be. So let's get this going so we can figure out what is wrong with you so we can get you better and back to your dust filled job."

Error sat there in shock before numbly giving a nod before the two got down to busyness. First off Doc weighed and took Error's height, absently noting that Error was underweight for his body type though he chalked it up to his lifestyle. Next came taking Error's heart rate, magic levels and core temperature, all of which were perfectly normal. A few more general tests were done before Doc took some of Error's magic for later analysis before saying "Alright, now tell me when whatever this is started and explain what exactly it feels like."

Error spent a bit thinking before saying "I don't know exactly when it started, I'm kind of use to ignoring pain so it didn't really register for a while…" Error paused and Doc made a keep going gesture before Error continued "The first time I remember it was… maybe two years ago… might have been longer…it's hard to remember to keep track of time when you have to hop between worlds so often… what I do remember was it started out in one spot I think… I really only remember a light throbbing pain in my leg for maybe a few minutes… now that I think about it I think it started in the same leg that recently got broken in a battle with ink."

Doc raised an eyebrow at the comment and quickly wrote it down on his clipboard before asking "And as of late?"

Error shivered as he thought of the pain before saying "It's like kind of like getting thrown in acid or getting hit strait on with a gaster-blaster… everything feels like it's being burned… only worse because nothing can stop it… till it goes away on it's own… or at least it isn't at as high of a level of pain."

Doc hummed for a moment as he taped his pencil against his chin before writing something on his clip board and asking "What about the leg you broke that was in the area you believe it started?"

Error didn't even need to think before he said "It stings worse than when someone gets you with one of those joy buzzers."

That caught Doc's attention as he asked "even now?"

Error nodded not exactly understanding what was so interesting about the fact. Doc hummed in though as he absorbed the information. While the information Doc had gathered had knocked a good few things off his list of possibilities, like magic depletion and most strains of the cold or flu, there were still to many possibilities of what this could be to make a proper diagnosis. The fact that Error's leg was where it started and was still showing interesting signs of something being not exactly right with it just gave him more places that he could examine to possibly gain more information. Leading Doc to ask "would you mind then if we took an X-ray of your leg?"

Error just stared at Doc in confusion before asking "what's an X-ray?"

Doc facepalmed as he thought to himself that he should have known that Error would not know about something like this, Nightmare said it was his first time at a hospital and Nightmare had even told him that he was the one that usually took care of Error when he got injured so of course things like X-rays would be one of the last things Error would know about. A sigh escaped Doc as he tried to figure out the simplest way to explain an X-ray before finally deciding on saying "it's basically a way to look at or in this case inside the bones without having to breach the outer layers of the body being examined."

Error seemed to think on it or a little bit, considering the wording Error assumed it meant that these "X-rays" wouldn't add any new injuries to his body. Though that didn't mean that it couldn't cause any pain, the pains from whatever was causing him to need be here in the first place were a good example. Through it probably wouldn't be nearly as bad as the pain he had had to deal with when that happened. Finally Error settled on saying "why not, not like it will make anything worse."

Doc nodded before getting up with the vile of magic and saying "Then stay here, I need to go see if any of the X-ray machines is free and get it set up. I'll come get you in a few minutes."

With that Doc left the room and headed thought the halls of the building looking at his clip board notes and occasionally saying hello to his fellow staff members. Eventually he made it to the Magic Lab and handed off Error's magic sample after labeling it under Error's aliases and telling them to do a general screening over the magic before heading to check on the X-ray machines, happy to find that one of the rooms was open. Doc quickly got the machine ready before heading back to find Error fiddling with some yarn which he quickly he quickly shoved into his pocket upon seeing Doc return to the room.

Doc quickly gestured for Error to follow him through the building and leads him to the X-ray room. After getting Error to lay on the table as well as pull up the pant leg were the fracture was Doc took the X-ray and sent it off to be developed before leading Error back to the exam room. Doc Didn't stay though as he headed back through the building to the lab to grab the magic results before heading back over to the X-ray machines and getting the developed scan. Doc spent a few minutes just going over the results from both, not particularly liking the possibility that seemed to be becoming more and more likely. The magic type levels were all out of whack, but that could just be Error's natural state for all he knew, and a good few of the other markers were popping up in high numbers as well. Then there was the X-ray which showed that the bone marrow in the image appeared grainy or in some spots appeared missing.

Doc let his fingers tap the clipboard as he tried to figure out exactly what to do before deciding that he needed a second opinion before he went through with anything else. With that he walked through the halls to an office with the tittle Dr. Yang next to the door before knocking on the door. After a few seconds someone called from behind the door "Come in."

Doc quickly opened the door into the office to see the gray striped tom cat at his desk either doing paper work or looking over a patient file. The Cat was wearing a pair of green scrubs and seemed to be wearing red tennis shoes with a white lab coat being over on a coat rack by the door. After a minute the cat looked up before saying as a smile graced the cat's features "Ah, Sans good to see you, what brings you here during your patient hours?"

Doc snorted a bit at the formalities before saying "Good to see you to Yang. I just need a second opinion on a… interesting… patient I am working with."

With that Doc offered his clip board to Yang as Yang raised an eyebrow at Doc's wording before taking the file and reading over it. The cat's eyes showed surprise as he looked over the file before he asked "No previous medical history?"

Doc didn't even bat an eye as he said "First time coming near a hospital."

Yang frowned as he continued reading asking "Yet you wrote he has a set and nearly healed brake as well as bunch of scares, scratches, and burns?"

"his friend takes care of stuff like that." Doc said without a thought.

Yang raised an eye at that before asking "Is this friend the same person that you see every three months for a checkup?"

Doc nods not even being bothered by the comment as Yang sighs and keeps looking over the file, even holding the X-ray up to the light to get a better look at what it is showing before saying "I am assuming you have a diagnostic already?"

"A possible one…" Doc replied before saying "I just want a second opinion before I go set up for a bone biopsy."

Yang sighed before saying after looking over the file again "I believe we are probably on a similar diagnostic. You had better go inform your patient of the biopsy. I'll go tell some nurses to set up your normal surgery room."

Doc sighed before saying "Thanks Yang."

Yang shock his head before saying "don't thank me yet. If we are right then this is going to be a hard road for your patient."

Doc didn't even wait to reply as he said "I know." before leaving.

* * *

 **Glassplant: and here we are again at the end of a chapter. Now here is a question for you, what do you think is wrong with Error? leave your answer in the comments below. and see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 4: What may be Found

**Glassplant: I am never going to get to use the chapter name I made when I wrote the time bomb line! any ways, here is the next chapter sorry if it's "late", but I will say this again to anyone who is about to complain. I don't have an up load schedule, I write when I have inspiration and time. That means that I am usually very inconsistent. I have just been having a string of good luck, but I'll be getting very busy soon so personal writing will be put on a back burner. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter, Chapter start.**

* * *

Error didn't bother to put away the yarn as Doc entered the room where he had left him, all Error wanted at this point was to be done with all of this and get on with his job. He could already feel the multiverse tipping towards destruction as Ink created more worlds, though he absently noted that it seemed to be taking the creator longer than usual. Most likely thanks to Nightmare keeping Ink distracted with the use of his powers to put entire worlds of monsters into nightmare like states of mind. Ink was probably having an aneurysm as he worked to put those people back into their proper mindsets as well as fixing whatever damage the people had done to the world in their nightmare induced state.

Error was pulled out of him musing as he heard Doc say "Alright I have a test that I think might lead us to an answer. We are going to need to take a bone biopsy though of the area near your break in the leg."

Error just looked at Doc in complete and utter confusion. "Bone biopsy" what in the multiverse was a "bone biopsy"? Error quickly voiced the question saying "And what exactly is that?"

Doc face palmed one again as he realized, again, that Error had no reason to know what that was. In a way Error had been coddled and raped in a blanket away from the world… worlds? What is even the right term? Doc quickly shock off the thought as he tried to figure out the best way to describe a bone biopsy before settling on "it's a procedure were we remove a bit of bone marrow from inside your bones to run some tests on."

Error became very nervous upon hearing that he knew bone marrow was inside the bone and he only knew of one way to get to it and that way involved breaking the bone all the way through. He had seen his own marrow a lot since breaks were basically a part of his daily life, that didn't mean though that he liked it. Doc continued though pulling out of his momentary lapse in concentration as he continued explaining "there are a few different forms of bone biopsy, but I think the best one for the tests that are going to be run is a core needle biopsy."

Error frowned in confusion at that and was about to ask what that even meant, but Doc beat him to it as he said "It's a fairly easy procedure, we first numb the area in which we are going to get the sample. Next we insert a clean needle into the bone that is from one sixteenth to half an inch in diameter and remove the core sample, the bone and marrow will grow back within around twenty one days, sooner in cases were healing magic is applied to the removed area."

Error frowned a bit at the specifics as he played with the yarn in his hands. He knew that when Doc said numbed he meant that he shouldn't feel anything, but he was a bit put off by the size of the needle. One sixteenth to a half of an inch was a much bigger needle them what he was use being around thanks to his puppet making. But, Error noted, Doc said it could lead to an answer on what is going on. Error spent a good few minutes weighing the pros and cons of this "Biopsy" before deciding that it was worth the possibility of pain and having a new hole in his bones if it meant getting the blasted pain to stop permanently. So with a sigh Error said "alright, if it will help then we should do it."

With that Error let Doc lead him though out of the room and through the building once again, his nerves starting to creep back up as he noticed doctors, patients, and nurses that were walking through the halls were stopped in their tracks to stare at the pair. Error had no clue why though, they couldn't see his face, his hood was up, and any other thing that would distinguish him as the destroyer of worlds was either off his person or hidden by his borrowed clothes. Were they shocked to see him and were going to start screaming bloody murder or try to kill him? Error had no clue.

Doc ignored all the people stopping to stare at the two of them, he was use to stuff like this since he was considered the "quick diagnosis and fix doctor" because he could figure out what was ailing a patient almost instantly and figure out the best cure for the diagnosis without much work. It was part of the reason that his patient hours were so short, they would rather have him work as a doctor for ER cases. Having some patient travel around with him was a rarity that the other people in his world didn't see very often. Doc looked back at Error to make sure that Error was still behind him and hadn't gotten lost in the maze-like halls, like how Nightmare had told him Error did at his castle. As Doc looked back he was greeted to the sight of a very nervous Error still following behind him as the destroyer's eyes darted back and forth between all the people who had stopped to gawk at the uncommon sight.

A sigh escaped Doc at this sight, Error while being one of the most well know people throughout the multiverse was also one of the most reclusive. Very few people met Error and lived to tell the tale. As far as he knew from what Nightmare had told him Error only had a small group of people with witch he interacted with on a fairly constant basis and at least two people in that group were actively attacking him with Nightmare being about the only person that Error had a purely positive relationship with. That and Error knew that almost everyone thought that he was a "bad guy" meaning that most people were either mad at him or afraid of him for the job he had to do. So in a way it didn't surprise Doc that all the people staring at Error was freaking him out a bit. He probably thought that he had been found out and that he was about to be screamed at or attacked, so in a way Doc could classify this as a very messed up form of social anxiety.

Doc also had a feeling that if Error was panicking by the time they got to the surgery room them, well they were probably going to have a **Bad Time**.

With that thought in mind Doc stopped, causing Error to bump into him since he was to focused on the people staring at them to notice the other stop, and caught the eye of everyone in the hall staring at them before saying with a bit of a glare "I suggest you all get back to what you were doing, Walking around with one of my patients to get some testing done does not require us to be watched."

All the people suddenly snapped to attention, many of witch looked embraced at having to be called out for their actions while a few looked fearful of possible repercussions to having been called out. Quickly though everyone went back about their ways, some even running once they realized they were running a bit late. Leaving the hall almost completely empty except for a few who were passing through now to do their work. Doc gave a bit of a huff as things quieted down before turning back to look at Error before saying "Ignore them, their so use to me never having a patient for more than a few minutes that seeing me walking one is a shock."

Error just staring at Doc in confusion as he nodded his head, he had never seen anyone do something like that. Stand up because of him, it was something Error didn't get to have. Sure he and Nightmare were great friends and they both did jobs that were considered "evil", but they had to work on different reams of the battle. Nightmare worked in the "Dream world" for the most part and when he wasn't their he was either relaxing by himself or helping Error however he could whether it be giving him a place to relax and be the self he couldn't be when he had to spread dust or acting as a distraction to give him time to catch up. Meaning they didn't spend any time together outside of Nightmare's castle. So something like that never had a chance of happening, until now all because he started panicking. In a way it was nice to have someone stand up for him, even if they didn't necessarily like him.

With a few deep breaths Error managed to calm himself so that he wasn't panicking before the two continued on through the halls. Eventually the two reached their destination as Doc opened one of the doors and entered the room with Error following behind. The room was a fairly simple room with it's tilled walls and floors, though the room was filled with a great deal of machines that Error had no clue what purpose they had as well a plethora of cabinets off to one side. In the center of the room was a metal table with a thin mattress on top with white sheets with a pair of circular lights above it. Two other people were in the room, one being a fish type monster that in all honesty reminded Error of an Undyne though the green scales, dark brown hair, and the lack of an eyepatch over the blue, almost cat like, eyes quickly dissuaded him from the thought. The other looked like a bear, or at least the pictures he had seen of a bear, standing on two legs with black fur and a few scares on what he could see of one of their arms. Both were wearing dark blue scrubs and had surgical masks around their necks.

Doc quickly greeted the two saying "Harvy, Attina. Everything set?" as he looked at the bear monster then the fish monster.

Attina was the one to reply in a melodic voice "Yes Sir, everything set and sterilized."

"Good, then we should get started." Doc said as he gestured for Error to get on the table and lay down, much the same way Nightmare did when he told Error to go lay in bed.

Error basically did as he was told and walked over to the table and got on it before lying down. Part of him shivered as they pulled the leg of his pants up and removed his boot revealing to the two unknown people the black bones, but was partially surprised as neither started screaming or reacted badly. He was also pleased when they didn't try to remove any of his clothes, he had a few issues with that in the Underlust variants, though they did pull up the sleeve of his jacket and shirt and attach a heart rate and a magic level monitor to his arm though he didn't know why.

Harvy though seemed to see the confusion on his face and seemed to piece together what was causing the confusion before saying in a deep gruff voice "it's to monitor your vitals, so that if something is starting to go wrong we can see the precursors and stop it before it happens."

Error looked at the bear a bit in shock before giving a node in thanks as he felt something cold run over his leg then cringing a bit as he felt a prick in his leg. Upon looking down he saw Doc standing next to his leg, noticing that he now had a surgical mask on as a quick look around revealed that the other two had also pulled on their masks, holding a needle that he had inserted into his leg as he slowly injecting a bit of the contents into an area before pulling it out and looking at Error as he said "Numbing the area of and around the area we are going to remove." before getting back to work.

Error cringed a second time as he felt the needle enter his bone again before he was distracted from the pain by the Fish girl, or at least he thought they were a girl seeing as their name was feminine and they looked to much like an Undyne, Attina saying "you know, usually these types of surgeries aren't done during a regular exam. Normally a doctor had to reserve a room weeks in advance for a surgery and they have to make sure that the date works for the patient as well before the room is even reserved. But Doctor Sans is about the only person that uses this room, most doctors and nurses don't like this room, something about it being too small for a surgery and all the people that are needed to preform it. Doctor Sans is really good though, he only needs one or two nurses around when he does a surgery, weather it is big or small, and usually nothing goes wrong. The cases that something went wrong were more because of the other doctors that Doctor sans was working with though, for some reason a lot of them won't take his advice when they are trying to get through the procedure and they cause something to go wrong. Sometimes I think the doctors are just too blinded by their jealousy of Doctor Sans's work to think strait and it leads them into making stupid mistakes."

Error was then pulled away from the nurses chatter though when Doc asked "Can you feel this?

Error quickly looked down wondering what Doc meant before his mouth fell open in shock as he as he saw the needle Doc had been using to numb his leg imbedded in his leg up to the connection point between the plastic syringe and the metal needle. The thing is he didn't remember feeling anything as Doc poked the needle around injecting the area with the numbing agent. Error slowly shock his head after that to convey that he didn't feel anything before the bear, Harvy, gave a slight laugh as he said "nice job Attina."

Error looked at the girl who now had a smile on her face as he realized exactly what she had been doing. Attina had been had been distracting him so that he didn't focused on the pain the needle caused as it pushed itself into the bone. He was pulled out of those thoughts though as he heard Doc say "alright then, let's get on with the rest of this then."

Error let his head drop back down to lay on the mattress before closing his eyes and slowing his breathing as he let Doc do his job.

A few minutes passed before Error heard Doc say "And done, now all that needs to be done is bandaging the area. Can you two handle that? I have to go start running the tests now so that I can get the results as quick as I can."

Error opened his eyes to see Attina reply with a smile "no problem Sir, we'll get his leg bandaged up liceity split and bring him back to your exam room before you finish your tests!"

Harvy also replied saying "we'll be fine doctor, we've handled worse then something like this."

"Right," Doc said as he looked at the two "you two take your time and make sure that it is done well."

Both the nurses then reply with "Yes sir/doctor." before Doc finally took his leave.

The two set to work after Doc left as Harvy moved to the cabinets and set about removing a selection of different items from cotton balls to gauze to a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Attina mean while set about using some of the cotton pads that had been out for the procedure to clean up some of the magic from the area where the marrow had been removed. Curious, Error looked down at the new wound on his body. Error wasn't very surprised by the fact that it looked fairly similar to a bullet wound, he was use to those thanks to Ink's splurges on creating so many different variants on Mobtale, the fact that it was a fair bit smaller then most of the bullet wounds though was fairly surprising. If Error had to guess he would say that the hole was about a fourth of an inch in diameter and went about halfway through his fibula. All in all not the worst injury Error had gotten.

Eventually Harvy came back over and the two set about putting a cotton ball in his wound, explaining that it was to compress the wound from the inside and to catch any blood that would seep out of the wound, before rapping the wound in gauze. After removing the heart and magic monitor as well as helping Error get his boot back on over the bandaging, with Error fixing the cloths after to cover as much of his bones as possible again, the two guided Error back to the exam room he had first met Doc in before heading back to their jobs leaving Error to his own devices as he waited to see if Doc had reached a prognosis.

Doc went through the multiple tests twice within the span of half an hour just to make sure that the machine wasn't lying to him. He got the same results for a second time, a positive on what he had originally been lead to by the X-rays and magic test. Something Doc had partially been hoping were false results, but here was the proof right in front of him. A shiver ran through his body as he realized what could happen now, even with them knowing the root of the problem that didn't mean that this was a simple fix. This was something that still had people die from it even as they are getting treatment, sure the long term survival rate had increased, but there was still a chance that it could all go wrong. That part of the fragile balance would fall.

Doc shock himself, no he wouldn't let that happen. He knew what he was doing he would help Error through this, even if he didn't fully like what Error had to do no one deserved to die from something they couldn't control. So Doc steeled his nerves as he set of towards the Exam room were Error sat playing with the yarn in his pocket.

Error was starting to wonder what was taking Doc so long, he had already in the half hour he had been waiting managed to go through all of the cat's cradle variants he knew, turned the string into a crochet chain and then back to it's original form, as well as practicing all the knots he knew and undoing them without any problems. The fact that it was taking this long to get some test results was putting him on edge. Finally after a few more minutes Doc entered the room with a frown upon his features. Error raised an eye brow at this before asking "well?"

Error watched Doc take a deep breath and spend a few seconds seemingly stealing himself for a long discussion before finally saying "Error, you have cancer."

* * *

 **Glassplant: Thank you all for reading and leave a comment below telling me what you think and like about this story. see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 5: Tick Toc Goes the Dying Clock

**Glassplant: This chapter name. This is the stupid chapter name I have been trying to put into this Error centric story since I first wrote down the original idea! And why did it take so long you ask? Because it didn't work as the name for any of the previous chapters! Also, sorry for the wait on this chapter. I have been busy working on my real life stuff for a while and it kind of prevented me from finishing this chapter... I also realize it isn't midnight as I post this chapter... this is so odd... any ways on with the show!**

* * *

Error stared at Doc in confusion, the only type of "cancer" he knew of was the zodiac sign from one of the variants of Mystictale, specifically Mysticzodiac, but he was positive that isn't what Doc meant. In that world cancer was one of twelve beings of power, but it didn't have any bad connotations behind it. So that meant that this type of cancer was bad. So Error decided to ask "and what exactly does that mean?"

Doc didn't answer right away and instead grabbed one of the chairs in the room before moving it to be situated right in front of Error. Doc looked Error strait in the eye as he sat down in the chair as he griped his hands together. After a few minutes of staring, with Error slowly starting to freak out, Doc finally spoke up "cancer… is an illness were your own cells won't die… I know other AUs say it isn't possible for monsters to have cancer… but none of them look at the similarities between humans and monsters. At the basic level we are the same, we are all made of cells… sure what makes us work is different, humans use determination and monsters use magic, but at the base level we are the same…"

Error raised an eyebrow in confusion as Doc looked down at his hands before he continued with "your own cells are refusing to die, and instead they keep multiplying and multiplying… stealing your own magic and using it to keep going… in the end… it puts its own survival above the survival of its "host"… in the end it kills the "host"…"

Error blinked in confusion at what Doc was exactly saying, his own cells were acting like a parasite? Like that Fresh freak? Fresh stole other monster's magic and bodies, though he preferred Sans's, and used them to sustain himself. The same thing that his own body is doing to him… using him like as a host… It was then he realized exactly what Doc meant, his own body was going to kill him.

He stared ahead in shock before snapping into focused as he asked "well, can't we just use magic to kill it off?"

Doc slowly shock his head as he continued to stare at his hands "No, magic can't do anything about something like this… it would only feed it… your own body doesn't naturally recognize the rogue cells as a threat, it doesn't even know that they aren't doing the job they are supposed to do. So Magic would only help it along its growth path."

Error stared ahead in shock as it started to sink in just how bad this illness was. After a few minutes he finally asked "Is there any way to stop it?"

Doc replied after a few minutes with "There are a few ways to kill off the cells, or even remove them. In the long run though all of them don't have a one hundred percent chance of killing off all the cancer cells. That and we don't know exactly how many pockets of cancer there are in your bones."

Error went still as he heard that before asking "you mean there could be more?"

Doc nodded as he looked up at Error for the first time since sitting down "most likely, with the pain you described and how big it is from what can be seen on the scan as well as the levels of cancer markers in your magic I would say your cancer is likely mid stage three. Since it hasn't spread to your soul yet and is still in the bones it is most likely having an extremely hard time with traveling through magic. But don't be fooled by it just being in the bones, if nothing is done it will get to your soul eventually and kill you."

Error spent a moment just trying to figure out what to ask, should he ask about how long it could take to cure it? What were the different cure options? In the end Error decided on asking "will it affect my job?"

Yes, Error knew it was a particularly stupid question, but he needed to know the answer. The survival of the multiverse was on him doing his thankless job and keeping up with Ink's creation sprees. If it went wrong then things were going to go south very quickly and he wouldn't let anything like that happen, he didn't want to be completely alone and the multiverse entrusted him with the protection of it's survive. He would not let the multiverse down.

Doc stopped for a minute at the fairly unexpected question, of all the things he was expecting from his years of experience with Doctoring that wasn't one of them. Though considering Error's job it made a bit of sense. Doc spent a few minutes thinking before finally replying "I would suggest you reframe from doing your job if you decide to start treatment for the cancer, you would most likely feel fairly fatigued from the treatment and it would make you to slow to keep up with Ink. If you decide to… decline treatment… I would suggest you take things slower, you will be having those full body pains more and more often as time passes… till it's all you can feel."

Error just looked down at his feet as it all sunk in, his mind was a jumble of thoughts trying to figure out just what to do. He had a job to do, but he also didn't want to die or disappoint Nightmare… what to do? After a few minutes of thought and getting no were Error finally asked "can… can I be alone for a bit… I need to call someone…"

Doc only nodded as he got up and exited the room, he knew this was a hard thing to accept, but he knew that the person Error was going to call would help him sort out what needed to happen.

Nightmare was standing in the golden judgement hall of one of the many alternates of Dancetale. In front of him sitting against one of the many pillars was this Dancetale's sans with glazed over eyes. Nightmare made sure to double check that the sans was in a nightmare state before he started heading towards the thrown room, he did not need to get hit in the back again because he was stupid and wanted to get going quick. While his Nightmare state was known to cause people to see their nightmares while awake by basically putting them into a delirious state were their minds hallucinated into making their dreams real to them, their was one thing though that had to be done right or the person under his influence would brake free. That was a mind alteration to keep them from breaking out of the state by making them believe that they couldn't break free. Once that was done, well… he didn't have much control of anything to do with the Nightmare state, especially how the one under will react from if they will get violent to if they will cower in a corner or go limp.

Nightmare didn't get very far through as he felt a vibration in his pocket, for a second he stud there in confusion as he fished out his phone before finally getting it out and checking who was calling him. Nightmare wasn't very surprised to see Error calling him, he was expecting Error to tell him that he couldn't do it, Error had a distinct fear of people attacking him. In a way it made sense, Error was the destroyer of worlds and almost every world knew him as that, so most were on the lookout for him to get rid of him to protect their world. Error did not want to die, and it wasn't even because he was afraid of death, it was because he wanted to keep the multiverse alive and to do that he needed to be alive and do his job. Without much thought Nightmare accepted the call and said as he opened a portal to his castle "Hey Error, what's up?"

Nightmare was surprised when Error didn't answer right away as he walked through the portal to his living room and sat down. When Error did reply though Nightmare was a little surprised by what Error said "I-I need… some advice a-about… what is wrong…"

Nightmare was surprised as he exclaimed "you actually did it!"

Error was slow to reply as he said "y-yeah… it isn't anything… good…"

Nightmare frowned at Error's wording before he says "alright, what is it?"

Error took a minute to reply making Nightmare wonder just how bad it was before Error finally said "I have cancer…"

Nightmare sat there in shock as he processed exactly what Error said. Cancer, one of the worst illnesses out there, something that could go undetected for years until it was to late. Something that killed slowly and had a fairly high fatality rate, being basically a home-grown parasite. That is what Error had? Wanting to make absolutely sure Error wasn't just confused and or misinterpreting whatever his personal doctor, Doc, had said Nightmare asked "are you sure?"

Error didn't take long to reply as he said "Doc said that was what was wrong, he said that the X-ray, magic tests, and bone biopsy results proved it was that."

Nightmare knew at that moment that Error couldn't be confused, he had been asking Doc questions for a long time about how different illnesses worked and how to tell if someone had them. He usually asked when he went for his checkups every three months about illnesses that he or Error could get and how to tell when he has it. Considering Nightmare's job usually required him to sleep over half the day away to keep his brother from unintentionally destroying the balance of the dream realm and he sort of lived with someone who usually put work before their own health he would rather not get sick and risk the long term survival of the multiverse because the other came over and caught it from him. That and Error didn't take the best care of himself, he only cared about keeping the balance. Meaning that Error often left any injuries he got in battle untreated leaving Nightmare to remind him that yes he can get sick. He especially didn't want to lose one of the few friends he had since he killed his world in a blind fit of rage after eating the dark apples. But here Nightmare was with Error telling him that Doc had done his tests and had found out that the only person that could truly keep the multiverse alive had his own body trying to kill him.

Nightmare shook his head, no he couldn't focus on that. He needed to focus on helping Error, he didn't sound like he was in the best state of mind at the moment. "ok, so you have it. What did Doc say about fixing it?"

Nightmare wasn't surprised to get only silence from Error and only gave a sigh before asking instead "alright, what did you ask him about?"

Error replied by saying "I asked how it would affect my job… he said… if I decide to get treatment that I shouldn't do my job and said that if I don't… he suggested I slow down… saying that over time the pain will get worse and worse till…"

Nightmare quickly stopped Error saying "ok, I get it. So, what are you going to do now?"

Error didn't reply right away, telling Nightmare that he really didn't know what he should do. Not surprising, Nightmare knew that Error cared about the multiverse even if to protect it he needed to destroy it. As of right now Error had no clue what to do to protect it, he needed guidance. So Nightmare gave his opinion to try and give Error some guidance "I think you should get treatment."

Sputtering was what greeted Nightmare after his comment as Error said into the phone "What! But, what about the Multiverse!"

Nightmare replied without much thought "I'll think of something, but without you there is no way of keeping everything in balance."

"And that's why they need me to be out there doing my job!" Error exclaimed.

"Would you be able to do your job if you were in that level of excruciating pain all the time!?" Nightmare yelled.

Nightmare knew Error would be stuck on doing his job even with his opinion, but even Error had to agree that with that amount of pain doing his job would be near impossible.

"b-but…" Error said before sighing as he replied "your right…"

Nightmare sighed before saying "So get treatment, I'll figure out how to keep everything from going to chaos."

"ok…" Error said as he got up.

Nightmare could hear Error even through the phone as he opened a door and said to someone outside "I'm going to go through with the treatment."

Nightmare wasn't surprised to hear Doc reply "Good, I'll explain exactly what we will be doing to help treat this later. For now though I would like to speak with Nightmare if that is alright."

A laugh almost escaped Nightmare as he heard Error say "what?... how did?…" in his confusion before saying "ok…" as he handed off the phone.

Nightmare heard a door closing, which he guessed was Error leaving Doc with the phone were ever he was, before asking "how bad is it?"

Doc give a bit of a laugh before saying "always getting to the point. It is from what I can tell in stage three, since it is causing that amount of pain I would say it's in the late stage of stage three. Meaning that there is probably more of it throughout his bones then what we currently know."

Nightmare frowned at that, it wasn't a good sign, before asking "what about curing it?"

Doc took a moment to think before replying with "until we know exactly how many pockets of cancer Error has throughout his body I can't make a good judgement on what methods of treatment we should go about using to treat this. For now I believe we should give him some time to adjust and possibly give him some chemotherapy to keep what has already grown from gaining any more mass… I would also suggest he stay with someone who can take care of him when he under the affects of the chemotherapy."

A frown graced Nightmare's futures at the last suggestion before saying "you know I can't keep that close an eye on him, I have to do my job as well as keep Ink occupied so that everything doesn't start destroying itself."

"I know," Doc replied as Nightmare heard him flip through what he guesses was his clipboard with Errors info in it "but he's most likely not going to be feeling well after long term exposure to the chemotherapy."

"True…" Nightmare replied back, he had seen a few monsters on chemotherapy and a good few seemed out of it "what should be done then?"

Even thought Nightmare can't see Doc he was positive the other was frowning and if the tapping was any indicator Doc was tapping his pen against his jaw again. After a minute though Doc finally says "I could probably get him checked into the hospital as a long term patient, which he technically will be. Then he would have someone to check up on him as well as take care of him if anything goes wrong."

Unsurprisingly Nightmare's eyes narrowed at the solution before saying to Doc "I don't know if Error will agree to that, he doesn't really like being around a lot of people due to… bad experiences with other monsters in the past."

Nightmare didn't really like thinking about those times… most of those experiences were before he and Error had become friends, back before he had eaten the dark apples off the dream tree in his once sunny world. He had seen one major one though, it was how he and Error had actually met. He didn't want to think about that time right now though.

Doc pulled Nightmare from his thoughts thankfully before they could go somber as he said "I'll explain the necessity of it to him then as well as explain that I will be keeping his interaction with others to a minimum of just a close team of doctors and nurses that I trust."

Nightmare sighed a bit at and thought about it for a bit before saying "that would probably work, though you will probably have to spend a bit arguing with him."

Doc snorted a bit at the comment before saying "I expect nothing less from one of your friends." Nightmare then heard Doc sigh before saying "I should go tell him the news."

Nightmare frowned for a moment before saying "right," before he smirked a bit as he said "Just so you know, just because I have a ton on my plate doesn't mean I won't be coming fairly often to check on Error."

Even though Nightmare couldn't see Doc he was positive the other was smiling at least a bit as he replied "I expect nothing less from the only fiend of the destroyer of worlds."

With that the call ended as Nightmare slumped down to be lying on the couch. Nightmare had been expecting many things to have happened to Error, but hearing he had cancer just made the possibility of Error dying real.

No, Nightmare and Doc would not let that happen. Right now though, he had a few people he needed to call.

* * *

 **Glassplant: whelp I am done with this for now, I need to get some water to get rid of the cotton in my throat. so if you like this leave a comment below, bye.**


	7. Chapter 6: Were We Go from Here

**Glassplant: and I finally got this chapter done! this took so long, life just pushing this story to the way side because of how busy I normally am, but I got it done! Chapter Start!**

* * *

Error was a bit numb as he and Doc walked through the hospital's halls after the half argument Error had had with Doc about staying here at the hospital. Though in the end Doc had won because he was right, he didn't have anywhere else really to go.

The Anti-void wasn't at all a good place for Error to be resting and healing in, even before all of this. The first reason being that besides Error's strings, the souls, and the puppets he made there with their creation supplies there was nothing there. Nothing to provide comfort or a distraction from the never-ending white that made up the place. While Error had been fine for a long time living there before he met Nightmare so long ago that didn't mean he enjoyed staying there for extended periods of time. Some Part of Error still thought he would hear the voices in the Anti-void again from when he had ultimately lost it in there. Another reason it was off the list was because of the fact that very few people could actually get into there. Besides Error himself there were only three people Error knew for sure could enter the Anti-void. Error's "enemy" Ink, his best friend Nightmare, and that Fresh freak. Only one of those people was someone Error was sure wouldn't hurt him and that person had their own things to take care of right now. Last but not least there was the fact that time flowed differently in the Anti-void in comparison to the rest of the multiverse, not that the place actually gave any indication of time due to the ever present white that penetrated the world. Since Doc seemed to have a schedule in mind for the beginning of Error's treatment, the fact that time ran different in the Anti-void would ultimately cause him to constantly be late to the sessions. Error was pretty sure that wasn't a good thing so that threw the Anti-void off the list of places he could stay.

Another possibility had been staying with Nightmare in his universe, but Error threw that possibility out the window as well. Nightmare would be much too busy taking care of his job in making sure that the dream realm didn't fall out of balance as well as keeping Ink distracted from creating new worlds to keep an eye on him. A second problem was that since Error was prone to getting lost in Nightmare's castle he wouldn't be able to take care of himself in there even if he did decide to stay there. The last problem is actually one of the exact same problems as with the Anti-void. Nightmare's world was in a perpetual night and for some unknown reason Nightmare refused to keep any clocks in the castle. So again staying there, just like with staying in the Anti-void, would cause him to be late to any sessions for the cancer treatment.

Error did think for a second about seeing if he could stay with Blue, but he threw away that thought before he even mentioned it. It was nothing against Blue more of the fact that Error didn't have a good relationship with Blue's brother. Error was fairly positive that if he showed up in Blue's AU then Blue's brother, Stretch, was going to attack him. He was fairly sure that getting more injuries while trying to recover from something, no mater what it was, was a bad thing. So Blue's place was off the list.

In the end that left Error to agree with Doc about staying here, which was why Error was ultimately following Doc threw the halls of the hospital to were ever Doc wanted him to stay. As they walked Error consciously made sure his hood was up and covering his bones as he looked at all the people walking around the halls. Most people who were walking around the halls were nurses in their scrubs carrying a variety of things to where they were needed as well as a good few doctors hurrying places as they looked at their clipboards. Eventually Doc turned right and opened one of the doors that had a sign besides the door saying storage room. Error stared at the door in confusion for a bit wondering why Doc went in therebefore heading into the room himself and seeing a lot of racks of clothes that he was fairly sure patients are supposed to wear in a hospital.

A frown passed over Error's lips as he looked at all the clothes, they were by no means something he wanted to wear. There seemed to be two distinct types of clothes that patients were supposed to wear. First was the standard hospital gown going down to knee length in the normal light green and blue colors though there were some that were a cream color with small flowers on them. The other type were a set of a short sleeved shirt and shorts also in light green and blue, though from the sizes it looked like most of them were from young children and not adults, though there were a few sets that liked like they were made for adults. Error was pulled from his thoughts though as Doc asked "You and Nightmare are the same size right?"

Error blinked in confusion for a moment before saying slowly "Yeah, what I am wearing came from Nightmare's closet and it fits fine."

Doc leaned out from behind one of the racks for a second looking at Error in confusion before shaking his head and saying more to himself then Error "Right, Nightmare said you only have one set of clothes so it makes sense that you would be wearing some of his stuff."

Error just shrugged at the comment and walked over to where Doc was flipping through different hospital garb. Error just stud there watching Doc briefly trying to figure out if in a case were Ink somehow found him in this AU would this kind of clothes be fine for him to fight in. A quick look over the clothes and Error had to guess that the clothes were made most likely of cotton, and because of the thickness of the clothes being very minimal as well as the fact that it was either the equivalent of either a short dress or just a pair of shorts and a T-shirt it would not be at all the best thing to fight in, but it would at least be something.

Error refocused on what Doc was doing watching as he flipped through the outfits. He was surprised when Doc suddenly pulled off the rack a set of a short sleeve shirt and pants and then handed it to him saying "go change into this."

Error looked at the set, light green in color but a closer inspection there was a light gradient affect taking place in the clothes from the bottom of the shirt up, same with the pants. Error relaxed a bit at seeing it, he was use to having a set of gradient clothing since his had it from the start. The fact that it was two parts also helped a lot seeing as he was use to waring at least a t-shirt and shorts. Error looked at Doc wandering if he knew this because of Nightmare talking about him like he said, but he refocused after a second and looked around trying to find somewhere to change. There was no visible changing areas to be seen from where he was.

"um…" Error said as he looked back at Doc before asking simply "Were?"

"here." Doc said as he gestured over to an area full of alphabetized bins hidden from the entry to the room thanks to its placement "we have patients who aren't contagious change here so we can easily bag and tag the patient's clothes to make it easier to give it back to the patient after they are cured."

Error froze for a good few minutes, he was positive he probably looked like he had crashed like a computer, he had had it happen a few times when he and Nightmare were at the beginning of their friendship. While he didn't mind all the scares he possessed, some part of him didn't like the idea of others seeing his body. He had "crashed", as Nightmare called it, a good few times in the beginning when Nightmare accidently walked in on him after he had just finished taking a shower or when he was trying to treat a wound that was under his clothes. But over time as more and more violent wounds and incidences of walk ins happened he grew numb to Nightmare seeing him unclothed. That didn't mean though that he had gotten over the problem, he just had an exception to the rule, Doc wasn't his exception.

When Error finally came around he was sitting in a chair with Doc right in front of him yelling "Error!"

Error jumped at the sudden yelling but it seemed to calm Doc down to see him move under his own direction as well as to see an actual expression on his face other then the blank look Error knew he got when things like this happened. "You alright now?" Doc asked as he looked Error over most likely trying to make sure he was fine.

"y-yeah," Error stuttered as he refocused on the here and now "I'm fine now, perfectly fine. But, could I change in a bathroom or something, Please."

Doc blinked at what Error said, from what he knew from what Nightmare said about Error was that Error didn't beg for anything. He had to rely on himself and no one else and begging would just show weakness. Plus since Ink and Dream as well as most of the other Sans's wouldn't give him mercy no mater what he said their was really no point to him begging. After thinking about it for a moment Doc realized exactly what had caused Error to crash. "oh!" Doc exclaimed "alright, yeah. Follow me."

With that Doc's helped Error got to his feet before once again handing Error the clothes, which he had seemingly taken from Error's grasp as he was crashing, before leading Error to one of the public restrooms on the floor. Upon seeing what was the recognized symbol for a bathroom in most multiverses Error rushed ahead and entered the bathroom before rushing into one of the many stalls that occupied the space, quickly locking the stall door behind him. Once he was sure the door was locked he let himself slowly slide down the door to the floor as he let the change of clothes fall into his lap as his multicolored hands went to cover his face.

Part of him wanted just start laughing in that crazy manner in which he had when he had lost his mind trapped in the Anti-void as those voices screamed and laughed at him for being weak. At most he had been in this AU for three hours and in those three hours his entire existence had been flipped on it's head, he had been on the verge of a panic attack twice, had a bit of a mental break down as he realized the Multiverse might be doomed, and had managed to crash from the thought of someone seeing all of his scares. Today was just not a good day for Error and something told Error this day of problems was wasn't going to end any time soon.

Error let one of his hands move away from covering his face as he stared at the burned, fractured, scared, and chipped hand that basically described his whole body. Each mark having their own story, from the many burns from his narrow escapes from Ink to the chips and scratches from him occasional absent-minded wandering occasionally sending his down steep rock covered slopes to the brakes and scares from his innumerous battles against inhabitance of a world. Yet as he stared at the wounds he didn't see abuse or imperfections like he was sure most people would think if they saw all this damage, no what he saw were reminders of hard won battles to keep this interesting multiverse he considered home. A home he would do anything for to prevent it from dying off.

It was only as he thought this that he realized exactly what this turn of events actually was for the long term survival of the multiverse. It was just another battle, like the thousands he had against Ink, same stakes in the long run as well. The only real difference was that this was a battle he couldn't fight alone and would probably be a lot more drawn out them those battles with Inky as well. As if perfectly timed a knock came at the door to the stale before Error heard Doc say through the door "Error? You ok?" there was a pause as Error didn't answer right away as he tried to think of what exactly to say before Doc continued asking "You didn't crash again did you?"

Error stayed quiet for a moment before saying "yeah, I'm fine… I was just… taking some time to think."

And Doc coming in reminded him of something he had almost forgot, he wasn't fighting alone here. Doc and whoever else he got to help him were all going to work together to help him get better. Then there was Nightmare working with him too keep the multiverse in balance by stalling Ink till he is well enough to continue his job, though he has no clue how he is going to do it. Nightmare was smart though and would figure out a way, Error was sure of that about that above everything else.

So now fairly relaxed Error got up from the floor of the restroom with the hospital garb once again in his hands and quickly changed into the green gradient shirt and shorts. After doublechecking to make sure he put the clothes on correctly Error picked up his borrowed clothes from Nightmare and exited the stale to see Doc standing a few feet away from the stale with a look of worry on his face that seemed to relax a good bit once he saw Error exit the stale.

That didn't stop Doc though from asking again "you sure you're ok? Weren't on the verge of somehow crashing a second time?"

Error rolled his eyes as he walked over to Doc and shoved his borrowed clothes into the other's arms before saying "I am not that bad. I was just taking some time to think."

Doc just took the clothes with a bit of a glare at Error at the sudden forcing of clothes upon him but said nothing about it and instead said "better to be careful of a possibility them to just assume that it is unlikely to happen twice in a row."

Error just snorted at the comment before saying "alright then so what are we going to be doing now?"

"first," Doc I said as he readjusted the clothes in his hold so that they wouldn't fall out of his grasp "I need to bag and tag your clothes so that they are easy to find when you're done with your treatments. Second, we need to actually get you set up in a room. After that I need to get ahold of another x-ray room so that we can figure out exactly were in all the cancer is within your body. After that we should probably get a biopsy sample of your unaffected marrow."

Error frowned in confusion before asking "why?"

Doc was quick to explain with "most of the more effective cancer treatments while great at slowing or stopping the growth of cancer cells as well as killing off some cancer cells also negatively affect the near by healthy cells. Since the cancer is in your marrow the treatments will most likely either weaken or kill of at least some of the marrow in your system. Weakening your immune system, but with a sample of unaffected marrow we can culture some of it in the lab to create more for after the treatment to reintroduce your body allowing for faster recuperation after the treatment."

"ah." Error says as he think about for a moment "I guess that makes sense."

"lets get going then," Doc said as he headed to the exit to the rest room "we have a lot of work to do."

With that the two left the bathroom and returned to clothing storage room were Doc quickly entered Error's borrowed clothes into the system and stored it away in it's proper place. After witch the two headed to the front desk area with Error doing his best to ignore the occasional stares sent his way. The two spent a good hour getting Error logged into the hospitals patient list, under the name Program witch Nightmare had used to get his initial appointment, as well as getting him a room in the hospital. The reason it took so long was because they needed more of his personal information for his file for their system. Problem was through that he didn't know any of the information they wanted, for example Error had no clue what age he was. The Anti-void didn't really give any indication of time and he hadn't been tracking time for a very long time even after he got out of that white insanity causing place. Doc though took care of everything he didn't know by giving a best guess on the forms and turning them in.

After they got what room Error would be staying in Doc walked him through the halls of the hospital to said room and opened the door. Upon entering the room Error couldn't help but be… unimpressed…

By Error's definition while the room wasn't blank like the Anti-void it was still very space. Besides the bed with its backboard positioned against the wall across from the door there was a small table to the right of the bed with a chair next to it while the left side of the bed had a few machines that Error was in no means certain of what they were supposed to do. The floor was a simple white flooring while the walls were what Error thought was a cream color, but because of how light in color they were it just looked white.

In the long run though it would do its job so Error left it be. Error was pulled out of his thoughts though as Doc started talking causing Error to turn and look at him. "I should go work on getting another X-ray room, just stay here ok."

Error just nodded in reply, not feeling like talking at this point, before watching Doc leave. Error sighed a bit as he was left alone in the room, thinking that now he could get some time to relax. His hands instinctively moved to were his borrowed jacket's pocket would be to pull out the string he had in there to play with, only to realize he wasn't wearing the jacket any more and had left the string inside.

Error groaned as he realized this realizing that he had nothing to distract himself with. With that Error walked over and slumped into the only chair in the room wondering what in the multiverse's name he was going to do now.

It was in that exact moment that the door to the room he would be staying in for the foreseeable future was opened and a nurse ushered in three kids spanning from what Error guessed were the ages of seven to thirteen saying to them "alright just stay here for now, there was an emergency patient brought in and I need to go help the doctors. I'll be back as fast as I can to bring you to your rooms." And with that the nurse left.

Error just stared at the children and after a few seconds of looking around the room the kids noticed him as well. The four sat/stud there in silence before Error thought 'fuck me…'.

* * *

 **Glassplant: so what do you guys think of this story so far? do you like it? is it interesting? or does it deserve to die in a fire? tell me in the comments bellow, I read all of them so don't be afraid to express your voice and opinions. I have no clue how long the next chapter is going to take to write, but I can say it is going to brake up the normal formula quite a bit. _See you guys next time._**


End file.
